Lingers
by The.Best.Of.Light
Summary: Summary : The story is set to be after the Fourth Shinobi World War. A short story of the lingering presence of someone dear. A story of Naruto and Sakura in Sakura's POV. [Narusaku, One-shot]


**/AUTHOR'S NOTE\**

Greetings. Well it has been quite some time since my last fiction. It's a good thing that people are enjoying it, and for that I sincerely expressing my gratitude to you all. To be honest, I'm someone that is quite particular with idea. I want to give the best of my skill for people to enjoy, in other words quality over the quantity. So I apologize in advance if my fiction update is slow.

So, here we go. Another one-shot, in Sakura's POV. To be honest, this is a little out of my usual style, so please sit back, enjoy the ride, and give a lot of review :)

* * *

**LINGERS**

The birds chirping a happy tune.

The winds play a soothing tone from the creak of the windows.

The sun shone, peeking from behind the mountain.

The rays strike my eyes, awaken me from my slumber. I stir up slowly from under the comforter. The faint smell of him lingers in the air. Slowly, I open up my eyes, getting myself out of the bed. I went to the window, flung it open and let the soothing spring breeze runs in, playing with my hair.

Spring. It has been almost a year away from the war. A year away from a great turmoil. A year away from the inevitable threat. A year away where people finally recognizing and attain peace that he fought to achieve. A year away that the village of Konoha is finally in its full restoration.

"Sakura-chan. Good Morning!"

I smile towards the cheerful greetings, to the voice that's lingering. I went to clean myself, getting ready to start my day.

I walk out of my apartment, towards the direction of the hospital. Along the way, many people on the road greets and give me the usual expressions.

The eyes. The focus that I knew, but I don't recognize it.

The looks. The expression that I'm aware, but not familiar.

The emotion. They smile, but they actually cry.

The greetings. They cheer and they talk, but they mean otherwise.

Entering the office, I directly dive into the mountain of paperworks. I do the insignificant for a significant. I observe, I analyze, and I solve. I watch the pain, and quickly find ways to counter it. I heal where other people can't. I want to avoid the unnecessary. When I am almost lost, he came and reassures me.

"Sakura-chan, you're doing great. You're the most skillful medic in the world! Everything's going to be alright."

With a new resolve and motivation, I pushed myself to the limit. His words lingers, and drives me to do my best.

When I realize, everything is in order. A surge of relief fills my heart. I've completed my duty and save what I can save. I walk out of the building, taking a breath.

"Sakura-chan. Let's go get some ramen. Like a date."

I smile and walk towards the one place he likes to hang. The place where his smells is lingering.

I ate my late afternoon lunch solemnly. People of different classes, shinobi and civilians, came in and out. The place had become more prosperous. All thanks to him. Some of my comrades come by, spending the day together. Just like the old times. They try to cheer, I don't know what for. But as always, I give them my smile. Just like him.

I say my gratitude for the food and walks towards the lake, where the sun will set. I sit by the hills, watching the breath-taking view of the evening. I looked at him, and he looks back at me. He gives that signature smile of his, like I meant everything in the world for him. I returned the smile, showing the same emotions that are harboring inside me.

Darkness come by. The night seems vibrant as the star scattered brilliantly on the cloudless sky. I returned to my apartment, changing my attire, cleaning myself, and getting ready to retire to bed. Before I fell to sleep, his voice resounding, didn't forget to give a wish for the night.

"Good night, Sakura-chan. Sleep well."

And that reassures me to fall to sleep.

Almost a year after the war. And yet, his bright presence is still and will always lingers here, accompanying her memory for the rest of her life.

**-The End-**

* * *

**END NOTE** : I know. What kind of crap that this person has wrote? You killed him? How could you! (Shrieked). I just get the feeling to write this up. The idea's from an incident that I faced recently, the loss of someone dear to you, and how their presence will still lingers in our memory. And this story is contribute to that person. May you always rest in peace.

-TBoL, May 2014-


End file.
